


5 Sentence Smut

by WhisperElmwood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperElmwood/pseuds/WhisperElmwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I take a prompt (or am given a prompt) and write 5 sentences of smut. Various pairings, various themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All of these so far have been written for a 5 Sentence Smut community on Tumblr. I don't write FOR them, just take a prompt when they open up prompts for people to submit, and these are mine.

Sam/Gabriel - screwing in the bathroom of a motel room

 

They have to be quiet because Dean’s in the next room, and really, no-one wants to wake Dean up when he’s finally getting some sleep, he’s liable to explode at them and Sam desperately doesn’t want his brother to find out about this by walking in on them. So everything is muffled panting, heated breaths, clutching and gripping and holding and biting, trying to keep the moans and pants inside, forced behind clenched teeth as Gabriel pushes deeper and deeper and harder and harder. Sam knows he’s going to be covered in bruises by morning, finger prints on his hips, thighs, ass, but it’s a far off concern that he ignores in favour of having Gabriel as close, as deep, as he can get him. He ignores the taps in the small of his back and just goes with it, teeth biting into the flesh of Gabe’s shoulder to muffle his screams.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean/Castiel, (accidental?) hot wax play

 

It really had started as an accident, just a mistake when moving a candle; the thing had been burning a while and apparently the collected melted wax was higher in the little bowl than anticipated and as Dean moved it aside to stop any accidents happening, he’d caused one. Burningly hot wax had dripped onto Castiel’s bare chest; instead of the wail of pain he’d expected, Castiel had given an involuntary moan, which prompted a shocked Dean to hastily lean down and lave the affected area of flesh with his tongue, an attempt to soothe the burn. After that, it turned into a new game, a new way to explore each other, a new way for Castiel to experience pain but in a manner he could enjoy. Drips of hot wax followed by splashes of water, or wine or even beer, the resultant mess lapped up by Dean, painstakingly careful to get every last drop, to soothe ever tiny burn. It became a game they indulged in often and always resulted in gentle touches, soothing words, mind blowing orgasms and the kind of indulgences Dean would deny if anyone asked him about them.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean/Castiel, spanking

 

He hadn’t meant to do it the first time, it just came out of nowhere as he pushed forcefully into Cas; as his hips pistoned, Cas groaned and suddenly Dean’s hand was slapping against Cas’ backside, momentarily shocking them both. Thing was, Castiel enjoyed it. He’d turned a hot look over his shoulder at Dean, a look that had had the man smirking, the shock forgotten, and slapping the Angel again. Now, if they have the time, Dean takes pleasure in turning Cas’ buttocks a heated, throbbing red, enjoying the moans and grunts and cries of pleasure, enjoying the thought that he’s marking his Angel – even if only temporarily - before finally relenting and sinking into his lover. As he presses in, every time, Dean smooth’s his hand over the tortured flesh of Cas’ arse, revelling in the warmth emanating from the marks, eyeing up the shapes and bruises that are forming, knowing that Cas is thoroughly enjoying it and he’s the one giving him that pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriel/Crowley and voyeur Castiel. He accidentally catches them having sex and cant’t stop watching, while they are completely unaware that Castiel is watching them.

 

He’s only come to see where his brother is, why he’s taking so long to come back with the ‘information’ he said he was retrieving from Crowley, so Castiel is shocked when he steps to the partially open door and instead of hearing arguing – as he’d expected – he hears a rhythmic grunting. Pausing for a breath, Castiel blinks and steps closer, so he can see through the gap and into the room; there is barely an inch of width to see through, but it is enough, he sees enough. Gabriel is bent forward over a workbench, gripping the sides tightly; his often sardonically curved lips open on a groan of sheer pleasure, eyes rolling back, as the demon Crowley ruts into him, hips moving quickly and forcefully. Castiel knows he should leave; this is a personal moment – with a demon! – a moment that he has no business witnessing, but he can’t move. Castiel stays where he is, watching in silence, as the two powerful beings lower themselves to their base desires, skin and teeth and sweat and moaning and grunting; he’s enthralled despite himself, breath hitching, and leaves only when he realises his own body is reacting and a hand has crept to the crotch of his slacks.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriel/Crowley Sex in a church

 

 

 

“Why the hell are we doing this in a church?” Crowley just has to ask (it’s not like he really minds, he’s just not sure he likes the implications of Daddy-issues, but he’s certainly not going to bring _those_ up) even as Gabriel pulls his exquisitely tailored shirt from his waistband, probably in an attempt to distract him. He’s pushed up against the altar in response, nimble-fingered hand pushing past his flies, into his silk boxers and wrapping around his rather enthusiastically treacherous cock; he returns the favour, through the ridiculous khaki things Gabriel has the affront to call trousers – or pants, the Archangel’s dreadfully assimilated in the American way – gripping just as hard, just as sure. They are old hands at this now, know each other’s tastes and quirks, so much so that the distraction actually works and Crowley gasps as Gabriel’s teeth sink into his neck. They jerk each other off, hands slick with pre-come, hips stuttering, rubbing into one another, lips seeking and finding, kisses starting out light and morphing quickly into deep, passionate explorations with plenty of nibbling and biting and sucking and tongues fighting for dominance. Crowley comes staring up at the enormous Crucifix hanging above them and feels an odd sense of satisfaction at having defiled the altar so spectacularly; “Just felt like it,” Gabriel explains to him, with one of his more mischievous smirks as they pant together.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucifer/Kali; rough up-against-a-wall sex

 

It’s the fire in her eyes, the way she disregards him as any sort of threat, the rough twist of her lips, the sway of her hips that finally pushes him over the edge. Lucifer doesn’t like giving in to the base desires of his borrowed body, but Kali makes him forget that, with her teeth, her nails, the strength of her thighs as they grip so fucking tightly around his hips as he lifts her and roughly pushes her against the nearest wall, no care for the way it will tear into her back. She growls at him as he pushes into her, heat and wet and tight clutching at him, forcing him further and further from his Father with every deep, hard, wall-scraping thrust , the pleasure surging through his borrowed veins as she scratches deep lines into the flesh of his back and shoulders. His hands grip her thighs, her backside, holding her up, marking her, gripping her, bruising her, not sure whether he wants to keep her there forever or throw her from him in disgust; his confusion, his inability to make that decision throwing his control to the winds of Hell as he sinks his teeth into her neck and fucks into her harder, faster. She comes, and again, and again, screaming through every convulsion as he keeps moving inside her, pushing her harder against the wall, trapping her between it and his body, until the pleasure reaches a peak and crashes over him; he nearly screams with the intensity of it and when he’s done, he drops her, panting, overcome and leaves without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

Crowley/Gabriel they always have really rough sex that more resembles a fight than anything else.

 

It’s always rough, the sort of rough one would assume follows a particularly heated argument – but they don’t need the argument beforehand, don’t need the foreplay. They tear at each other’s clothes, scratching and biting and throwing and pushing and even hitting and kneeing, in ways that would hurt like hell to any human – but they’re not human and the damage is temporary at best, and at any rate, they’re fighting to see who gets to top this time, even as they suck each other’s lips and bite into necks and shoulders, any bit of flesh available. This time Gabriel gets the upper hand and he pushes into Crowley with a thrust that would be painful for anyone else, but Crowley simply growls his enjoyment, tangles his fingers in Gabriel’s delightfully long hair and pulls, muttering into the Archangels ear the filthiest, crudest encouragements he can think of. Gabriel pants and grins, eyes sparkling with mischief and desire as he ruts into the demon, every thrust deep and hard and fast, fingers clutching at flesh as if it’s a lifeline, loving the filth spewing from the demons lips. They both come with groans that would be ear-splitting if anyone was near, panting and gasping into each other’s mouths, coming down from the high, borrowed heartbeats slowing, and they grin, taking the pleasure even in that.


	8. Chapter 8

Balthazar/Castiel, cuddly comfort sex

 

Balthazar doesn’t know what brought Castiel to his bed this time – he rarely knows what brings Castiel to his side – but he can tell it’s something bad, something that has his old friend seeking comfort; physical, emotional, spiritual. He knows the cues, so he takes his time, none of his usual bravado, insouciance; none of his curled lips, sarcastic rolls of the eyes; none of his jokes or innuendo. He takes Castiel into his borrowed arms, wrapping them and his wings around his friend and before long, they are lying together, skin to skin, mouths chasing each other, feather-light touches over suddenly sensitive skin. He brushes his lips over Castiel’s throat as he pushes in, revelling in the small gasp, the choked keening as he begins to move, rocking their borrowed bodies together in a rhythm that’s slow, careful, gentle, everything he knows Castiel needs right now. He takes as long as it appears Castiel needs, but finally brings them both off together, panting into Castiel’s shoulder, his friends fingers tight in his hair, clutching tight and desperate; when they come down from the high, he gathers Castiel up, wrapping him in arms and wings both and they lie together, simply breathing, enjoying the calm, the quiet.


	9. Chapter 9

Cas/Balthazar, Cas is jealous and needy after either meeting one of Balthazar’s many past one night stands

 

Castiel waits almost three hours for Balthazar’s return, and apparently even he can feel jealousy, because he spends those three hours pacing his brother’s latest safe house restlessly. When Balthazar wings in, time and space folding around him in the familiar pattern, Castiel is upon him in an instant, pressing the angel hard against the nearest wall as he insinuates a knee between his brother’s legs; “I can smell him on you, Balthazar.” Laughing, his hands reaching down and pulling Castiel closer, tighter, harder, bringing their vessels hips into alignment, Balthazar smirks and says in his lilting, highly amused tone, “If I didn’t know you better, Cas dear, I’d say you’ve a jealous streak.” Castiel’s only response is to growl, force their mouths together in a rough, hard kiss and pull his brother down, down, until he is pressed between the elder angel and the floor, exactly where he wants and needs to be; “You talk too much, brother,” he rasps, fumbling their clothing open, pushing fabric aside in his needy eagerness, barely even letting Balthazar help in his rush. “I have been told,” Balthazar murmurs and grins down at him as he pushes in, thrusts long and deep, giving Castiel what he doesn’t even know he wants.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean/Cas/Gabriel - Gabriel tires them both out completely by the time he’s satisfied.

 

Dean’s already flagging when Gabriel pushes into Castiel’s stretched hole beside him, cocks rubbing and fitting snuggly together inside the falling angel, causing all three of them to whimper and gasp at the sensations. The arch-angel reaches around Castiel, his vessel’s shorter arm-length only just enough to allow him to grab Dean’s hips beneath them both, sing-songing “Keep going, Deano-o!” as he begins to thrust; Castiel whimper’s some more, head falling back onto his brother’s shoulder, chest heaving as Dean’s hands slide up his thighs, grip his hips. They’ve been at this for two hours already, and you’d think an angel – however close to falling he happens to be – would be able to keep up, but apparently Castiel is nearly as done in as Dean; it doesn’t stop Gabriel from goading and taunting and cajoling them to keep going though, knowing the wet slide of his and Dean’s cocks buried deep inside Castiel helps, keeps his lovers hot and ready and pliant. They thrust and slide and grunt and by the time Castiel comes – Dean and Gabriel’s hands both wrapped around his cock, pulling him off just as he likes, shouts of pleasure from the both of them as Dean comes a second later – Gabriel has to finish himself off as they collapse together in a messy heap. With a chuckle and mischievous glint to his eye, Gabriel promises them an hour and then he’ll start all over again.


End file.
